User talk:G4T0R4D3xEN3RGY/Archive 2
Hey, about my pasta, "You monster", may I ask, what was wrong with it? I'm not saying that it shouldn't have been deleted, by all means, I understand it was terrible. But I just want a basic summary of what was wrong, so I may improve in the future. Thanks for your time, ScaryStuffAhoy (talk) 21:14, December 22, 2014 (UTC)ScaryStuffAhoy :For reference: http://pastebin.com/HbEb7XWs EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:18, December 22, 2014 (UTC) <3 HELLO AGAIN SIMBAE <3 How has the best lion been? '' Hi, I'm desqua, author of a few pages here on the wiki. I'd like them removed, please. Are you who I need to ask? I'm not sure how to delete them. Desqua (talk) 19:35, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, did you already correct the problem, or should I? Alstinson (talk) 20:19, December 24, 2014 (UTC) why the hell did you delete my pasta ?!?!? Danny Parker (talk) 18:46, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Cab you please tell my why u deleted my pasta ?!!?! --Danny Parker (talk) 18:52, December 25, 2014 (UTC) is Stop lowercasing "is" in titles, it's correct as is. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:56, December 26, 2014 (UTC) :You should've blamed me instead. Plus, Empy told me that the correct use of "is" is in lowercase. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|Call me Mr. Raider, call me Mr. Wrong, call me insane.]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'I'd say "I know what I want and I want it now. I want you, 'cause I'm Mr. J."]] 21:02, December 26, 2014 (UTC) ::I've always assumed "is" is supposed to be capitalized because it's a verb. I've never seen anything telling me to do it differently, either. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:07, December 26, 2014 (UTC) :::From what I've seen, I always assumed "is" was not capitalized in a title. As suggested here, then again, I could be wrong. I just never found any evidence suggesting that "is" should be capitalized. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:14, December 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::As far as I know, 'is' doesn't get capitalized. It's like 'the', I'd say. Of course there are certain exceptions, such as being the first word of the title, but since that's automatic I suppose there aren't that many scenarios where it'd get capitalized. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 21:30, December 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::Do we even have our own title capitalization rules? If no, a page about this would be SO helpful, and people wouln't be renaming stories wondering if they're doing things right or wrong.[[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|Call me Mr. Raider, call me Mr. Wrong, call me insane.]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'''I'd say "I know what I want and I want it now. I want you, 'cause I'm Mr. J."]] 21:34, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to say thanks for the feedback on my post. :) Talotway (talk) 05:40, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to bother you, but... Greetings. My pasta, Dread, was deleted. I'm not contesting its deletion (I can't anyways; it won't let me do that from my iPod, so I'll have to wait a bit); rather, I would like any advice if possible. You can find a short conversation between its deleter (Grizzly Bear) and I for note information if you so wish. Thanks, Boadicea the Warrior Queen (talk) 21:35, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Simba! I just wanted to leave a quick thank you on your talk page for helping me figure out how to properly create pasta links on this wiki, as well as taking the time to answer all my other questions. You're a pretty cool lion. Not as cool as Kovu, but still. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 23:02, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Simba, please I just found out I was banned indefinitely by Likferd....Because I was behind every major arguement... I don't see why I was behind EVERY argument when I'm barely on chat. I will change my ways if I get unbanned...Please don't leave me out of chat Don't touch me there, s-senpai (talk) 02:03, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Ban Dispute So I was banned from chat by Bitter for no apparent reason. I guess jokingly saying I want to be an ass for my news years resolution is now bannable for three days? According to the ban reason I was "disrespecting authority" and "Deliberately provoking users" when I did no such thing. The only thing that falls remotely into that is when I said "lighten up you cunts" after Blaine all caps raged. Seviren (talk) 05:52, January 1, 2015 (UTC)Seviren :You've been passive aggressive and challenging me all day. These screenshots speak for themselves: :http://prntscr.com/5n6lp8 :http://prntscr.com/5n6lum :If you doubt their authenticity, check the chat logs. It's all there. Likferd (talk) 06:07, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :Those two minor instances qualify as "all day"? Neither of those warrent a three day ban. I don't recall any other times saying anything to you, either. At most I should get a two hour ban. It's not like I was personally harrassing you or disrupting chat. You seem to have trouble with reasonable bans. In the past you consitantly don't warn or even kick first. Both me and Simba have noticed this. But that's off topic. If you had an issue with me being aggresive, proper conduct would have been to PM and ask me to stop, or at the very most kick me, like what happened when I posted the message telling you guys to lighten up. Unban me, or shorten the ban before I have to take it up with an admin. This isn't your first unfair ban. :Seviren (talk) 06:21, January 1, 2015 (UTC)Seviren Oh boy.. Wow, Okay this is news to me. I guess I'll see you after you ban has ended. "I CAN FUCKING" Maddie <3 (talk) 13:02, January 1, 2015 (UTC) hey simbad I can't believe what you did...but anyway i'll see you on the chat in six months....if there is a chat in six months. --The guy that uses female avatars (talk) 16:56, January 1, 2015 (UTC) GG m8 Have a nice year and a 6 month block. :) [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''As we sit here alone, looking for a reason to go on,]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'it's so clear that all we have now, are our thoughts of yesterday.]] 16:57, January 1, 2015 (UTC) What Happened :( What happened i wasn't online for 4 days and everything has gone to hell D: Simba what happened Goodbye It's ironic that I apologized for cruelty in the past, and I notice you have a serious block. I'm not saying anything really, but I find it deliciously ironic. Alstinson (talk) 09:26, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Wow I realize I am a bit late, but I am suprised at what happened Simba...Luigifan100 22:04, February 9, 2015 (UTC) My God Simba What in the hell is wrong with you? Christ alive... See you in six months. :T Howdy Ho! (talk) Well Simba, message me when your 6 months are up my friend MonstaMachine (talk) 22:05, May 27, 2015 (UTC)MonstaMachine (MonstaCAT) When your 6 months are up I just forgot to add a title XD But seriously Simba message me when your six months are done MonstaMachine (talk) 22:07, May 27, 2015 (UTC)MonstaMachine (MonstaCAT) Hey there bud Or...Simba. I don't remember if you had once said you didn't want to be called that. Either way hey! It's nice to have your side of the whole scandal now. I hope you stick around! --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 04:23, July 2, 2015 (UTC) I see... ... you're back, but that's a really good news. It's been a long time since I saw you here, and it's a pleasure to see you back again. Anyway, reclaim the trust and respect that you lost, and don't get yourself in troubles and bans that last for eons. Hugs and kisses. Do you know me? RuckusQuantum 14:08, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Old chat people So, I noticed the Starpolar Wiki Chat has been shutdown (wooow, what a surprise...) so the people there migrated to another chat? I wanna say hi to them, lol. And welcome back, I guess? Meh, I don't really care about this place anymore. Find out who I am by profile it my weird username wasn't obvious enough. Bacaxi Bacaxi Bacaxi Bacaxi Bacaxi (talk) 14:27, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Welcome back old friend. It's been a dark six months. Great seeing you back. Derek Cipher (talk) 07:05, July 4, 2015 (UTC)DerekDerek Cipher (talk) 07:05, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Your edit I noticed some of your revisions in this edit were changing the author's intent for the story. While these could have improved the story, the goal of an editor should be to fix the confusing parts, and leave the parts that don't look right. Here's what I saw. Ctrl+f will help you to find these areas of the revision. *sneaking onto the property to ghost hunt, (no comma before) or whatever they want to do. (previously the sentence ended on "whatever" which is fine to leave it like that) *The next day (previously "Wednesday morning" which should have been changed to "On Wednesday morning"), he said there *On Thursday (previously "morning" was here, no reason to take that out), he said told me *I started inspecting. I found (previously "I found" was a hyphen which is fine) nothing interesting in the first two rooms. *someone would have to be in to make them: (previously a hyphen which is fine, makes no impact either way) Good job with the rest of your edit, just thought I would point out a few things that were not ideal. They are pretty minor suggestions above, so you're doing great. Inside there is thunder in your heart 01:14, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Waving the white flag... Peace, please. I can think of no worse horror. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:10, July 12, 2015 (UTC) I apologize I'd like to apologize for posting my attempted deletion appeal at the top. I'm a little new at this and it took me a while to figure out how to even post it. I really didn't mean to put it there. It seems like one mistake after another with me. I feel ridiculous for my mistakes. Sorry again. Autumn-rose235 (talk) 01:38, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Talk Hi, I saw the change on your userpage. I don't have or do Skype, but we can talk on Steam if you have one or on here if you are okay with it (I wouldn't be upset about my message wall getting long). Being depressed sucks, if talking to me can change that, then feel free to :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'''Buckle up!]] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 07:12, July 18, 2015 (UTC) M4R On this edit, you removed the M4R category, while this lightened the workload of the admins, it is a guideline on this page that only admins remove the template. Inside there is thunder in your heart 01:26, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey Simba, just wanted to let you know that we don't add the by user template unless there's some indication that they want it signed. It's because it may not be their work and because some people just simply don't want it signed. This may be something we started doing more recently while you were gone, but I just thought I'd let you know. Jay Ten (talk) 00:27, July 28, 2015 (UTC)